


Darling, We're Inevitable

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Deleted Scenes, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Post-Movie: Fallout, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Ilsa and Ethan go on their first date.OrWhat a certain deleted scene could have lead to.





	Darling, We're Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure all of you have seen the deleted scenes reel by now, and naturally, I just had to write a continuation of Ilsa and Ethan's scene by the river. They obviously went on their first date right after that, so there you have it. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Ilsa sighed deeply and turned over in bed, fluffing her pillow a little more vigorously than strictly necessary in frustration. Daring a glance at the clock on her bedside table, she groaned in despair when the clock read 1.52am.

She had gone to bed almost three hours ago and had been tossing and turning in her standard hotel room queen sized bed ever since, her mind - and body - apparently unable to come to rest after the day’s events.

For one, she was finally free. Free of the MI6’s hold on her, since her mission had finally been completed, when Solomon Lane had vanished inside the trunk of another agent’s car.

She was free to do as she pleased now, which had been exactly what she had done that very same evening.

Which led her to the second reason she was unable to fall asleep - she had gone on a date with Ethan Hunt. A normal date, not involving bombs, gunmen, or helicopters.

As soon as they had handed over Lane to MI6 on the banks of the Thames, and CIA Director Sloan had vanished into the night in her sleek black car, Ilsa had turned to Ethan only to find him already staring at her, giving her that look that she was loath to admit made her knees a little weak.

“Dinner?” He had asked, and she had agreed with a simple “I’m starving.”

And that had been that. They had laughed and joked and walked along the Thames at night, like any other normal couple on their first date, eventually stopping by a pub to get a pint and something to eat. They had talked about non-work related things, conversation flowing easily between them.

He then had walked her back to her hotel, even going so far and accompanying her to her hotel room, dropping her off at her door, like a perfect gentleman. They had both laughed about it, before sharing their first, very chaste kiss. It hadn’t been much more than a brush of their lips, yet it left Ilsa’s lips tingling deliciously. He had bid her goodnight and then he had left, once again being the perfect gentleman.

Right now, Ilsa wished he hadn’t been.

She sighed again, just as her phone buzzed on the nightstand, announcing a new message. Reaching over to grab her phone, she squinted when the light from the screen temporarily blinded her.

It was a message from Ethan, and an involuntary smile crept onto her face.

“ _You awake?_ ” His message read, and she unlocked her phone to reply.

“ _Yes_.”

A moment later, there was an incoming call from him.

“Hey,” she greeted softly, and she was sure he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey,” he replied, voice warm, making her insides flutter. She mentally kicked herself for behaving like a teenager with a crush. “Can’t sleep either, huh?” she asked, settling more comfortably against her pillow.

“No,” he agreed. “There’s this woman I can’t get out of my head.”

“A woman, hm? Isn’t it always?” she joked, trying to ignore her pounding heart.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s been a while since I’ve had this particular problem.”

“And what particular problem might that be?”

On the other end of the line, Ethan chuckled softly. “Not what you and your dirty mind just came up with. No pun intended.”

“That’s too bad.”

Ethan groaned. “Stop,” he pleaded, “or it might become a problem after all.”

“Mhh, fine,” she hummed. “So, what problem _do_ you have?”

“A certain pair of blue eyes I keep seeing every time I close my eyes. Or the way my lips still tingle from the kiss we shared.”

Ilsa huffed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling her own lips start to tingle again. “Careful,” she warned, “or we’re going to go down the gutter after all.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, not sounding sorry at all.

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Ilsa told him anyway. “Just following your wishes here.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to think those were a mistake.” Ilsa heard rustling on his end and imagined he was kicking off his blankets in a fit of frustration. She could relate.

“You wanna grab breakfast later?” he suddenly asked. “Or brunch, depending on whether we’re ever gonna fall asleep tonight.”

Ilsa smiled and nodded, even if he couldn’t see it. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” He sounded relieved and her smile deepened. “I’ll come and pick you up?”

“Sounds good. Around ten?”

“Perfect.”

They both fell silent for a moment, listening to the other breathe, unwilling to end the call just yet.

“I’ll see you then?” Ethan eventually asked.

“See you then,” Ilsa agreed. “Good night, Ethan.”

“Sweet dreams, Ilsa.”

She listened to him breathe for a second longer before reluctantly ending the call. Letting the phone drop onto the mattress beside her, she once again turned over onto her side. Pulling the blanket higher up her body, Ilsa finally drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.

*

Knocking on her hotel room door woke her from the deepest sleep she could remember having in recent years, and Ilsa groaned, reluctant to open her eyes and leave the comfortable warmth of the bed. A second later, however, she remembered the last night and the phone call, and with that memory came the realization that she was probably very late for brunch. Fumbling for her phone, she noted the time - 10.03 am - as well as the two missed calls from Ethan. Another knock at the door made her curse and hastily push aside the covers. Half-tripping out of bed and towards the door, she didn’t dare cast a glance towards the mirror near the door, before pulling it open with an embarrassed little smile.

“Oh, good, you’re not dead,” Ethan greeted with a laugh, taking in her appearance with twinkling eyes.

Ilsa groaned. “I’m so sorry. I _slept_ like the dead, at least.”

He chuckled again and held up a white paper bag for her to see. “That’s okay, I had a hunch and stopped by a bakery on my way over.”

“God, you’re a saint!” Ilsa stepped aside to let him into the room. “Please, step inside and bring your deliciously smelling baked goods with you.”

“As you wish,” he laughed and stepped over the threshold, only to stop in front of her and drop a kiss onto her forehead. “Good morning.”

A brilliant smile spread over Ilsa’s lips. “Mh, yes it is.”

An answering smile appeared on Ethan’s lips and they just stood there for a while, in each other’s orbit, circling, getting pulled closer, unable to do anything but breathe.

A door opening and closing down the hall pulled them from their trance and Ilsa let the door fall shut with a little laugh. Clearing her throat, she motioned for him to step further into the room.

“Please ignore the mess,” she said, motioning to the unmade bed and her clothes from last night haphazardly dropped onto the single chair in the room.

“What mess?” he asked, throwing her a grin.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. Making her way to the tiny coffee machine, she pondered her options. “Tea or coffee?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. “I can’t promise either to be any good.”

He grinned again and shrugged nonchalantly. “Coffee sounds great. And I don’t care much about its quality, because the company makes up for it.”

Ilsa groaned and laughed. “Okay, that was super cheesy.”

“Yeah, I know. I kinda cringed inwardly as soon as the words left my mouth. I’m sorry, I can do better, I promise.”

“Darling, I know you can,” she said and winked at him, before turning back around to prepare the coffee. Halfway through the process, she felt, rather than heard, him step closer to her, before his left hand gently settled on her hip, the other hand still holding onto the paper bag. She swallowed heavily as she felt the warmth from his skin seep into hers through her thin tank top. 

“Need any help?” he murmured, voice low and so, so close. Goosebumps spread over her neck and down her back. Ilsa had to clear her throat again before she managed to speak.

“Almost done,” she managed. “But why don’t you grab two paper cups from the stash?”

“Sure,” he said and leaned forward slightly to reach for said cups to their left, his chest brushing against her back with the motion.

Ilsa shuddered and closed her eyes, willing herself not to react further. It was too soon. Wasn’t it? This was supposed to be their second, official, date. Yet here they were, in her hotel room, and she wasn’t even wearing appropriate clothing.

 _Oh, what the hell_ , she thought and, with a groan of defeat, abandoned the coffee to its fate and turned around in Ethan’s arms. He was waiting for her, she noticed, his eyes intently watching her, his lips within easy reach. She didn’t waste any more time and slanted her mouth over his, morning breath be damned. By his groan of longing, he didn’t care one bit.

She vaguely heard him drop their breakfast onto the table behind her before his arms closed around her, pulling her against his chest. His tongue tickled across her lips and she more than willingly opened her mouth to answer his silent question, greeting his tongue with her own. Moaning quietly, she stepped even closer against him, pressing him back towards the bed in the process, until they finally, finally bumped against the foot of the bed. Sinking down onto the mattress without breaking their kiss, Ilsa endeavored to unbutton his shirt without getting distracted by his wandering hands and talented mouth. When her shaking and fumbling fingers had finally wrangled the last button open, she wasted no time to let her fingertips drift over his hot skin gently. While half her brain admired the defined muscles in his back, the other half of her brain was busy short-circuiting due to the things his mouth and tongue were doing to her own.

Impatiently pushing his shirt off his shoulders, she whined when his mouth parted from hers in order to allow him to get rid of his shirt more efficiently. While he was throwing his shirt over his shoulder to let it land where it may, Ilsa proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, making him groan when her fingers _accidentally_ brushed against him.

Once she had finally accomplished her task, she silently urged him to get out of his pants the rest of the way and he hurriedly got up off the bed to do just that. While he was busy, Ilsa kneeled on the bed before him and decided to make short work of her own clothes. Pulling her tank top over her head, she shivered a little when her sensitive nipples were bared to the air. A second later, she moaned deeply, when his lips had latched onto her breast and her nipple was engulfed in the heat of his mouth. She dropped her top onto the mattress and blindly reached for Ethan, her fingers ghosting over his back, the nape of his neck, his shoulders, wherever she could reach, before finally tangling in his hair. Her grip tightened slightly when his teeth scraped over her nipple and a moan was ripped from her throat. His hands skated over her back and stomach, stopping shortly to tickle the sides of her breasts, before dropping to her hips and the waistband of her pajama bottoms. His fingertips darted under the waistband and tugged gently in silent question.

“God, yes,” she moaned above him, praying he’d hurry up already.

He seemed to read her mind because a moment later, she was spread out on the mattress once more and the last of her clothes were resting on the floor somewhere.

They both moaned when their naked bodies finally brushed against each other for the first time and their mouths met once more in a heated kiss.

“God,” Ilsa gasped when they broke apart for a moment. “Remind me why we waited so long to do this?”

“I’m sure there’s a reason. I’ll let you know once I can think of one,” Ethan mumbled against her neck, where he was busy leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses against her skin.

Ilsa moaned. “Never mind, I really don’t care right now anyway.”

“Thought so,” he said, and she could feel his grin against her throat.

“Less talking, more doing, please,” she urged and tugged at his hair. He parted from her neck, leaving it tingling deliciously, and Ilsa was sure she’d have hickeys to deal with later. Not that she particularly minded, especially when his mouth met hers in another deep kiss and his hand traveled down her body to settle in the apex of her legs.

When his gentle fingers slid against her slick flesh, she stopped thinking altogether and gave herself over to the feelings sweeping through her nerve endings.

*

Ilsa stretched her legs, relishing the delicious pull of her muscles, and waited for her pounding heart to settle back into a normal rhythm.

“So,” Ethan began beside her, and she could hear the humor in his voice, “wanna get breakfast?”

She turned her head to face him, dislodging his fingers from where they had been busy playing with her hair, and deadpanned, “Wasn’t that what we just did?”

A big grin spread across his lips. “You’re right, I ate plenty.”

“Mhh, you did,” she hummed in agreement. “Still, some coffee and actual nourishment would be nice. Now that you mention it.”

He chuckled and slowly sat up, carefully disentangling his limbs from hers. “Let me see what I can do about it.”

Ilsa watched as he made his way over to the previously abandoned coffee, nude as the day he was born and not one bit hesitant about it, and finished preparing the drink. He then picked up the paper bag holding the, now cold, pastries and spread them out on some napkins. A few minutes later, he settled back into bed beside her and handed her a coffee, placing the food between them. His own coffee ended up on the bedside table so that his hands were free to feed her. She laughed when he placed a bit of pastry between her lips, only to chase it with a kiss.

Several times, their kisses lasted much longer than the simple peck they had intended it to be, and eventually, their coffee grew cold before they had finished it.

Not that they noticed, at least not until much later.  


~fin


End file.
